Grade 1 ?
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: AU - Tim and Abby's son Sam moves to a new school to being first grade. Life for Sam is never easy and he can be his own worst enemy. Some chapters contain warnings - read them and make your own choices
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I am still alive and breathing! I have not had two minutes to rub together to get anything written. RL keeps throwing me curveballs and I have to deal with the fall out. Life seems on track now and maybe the multitude of stories screaming in my head will be able to get out. This story is not yet finished however I hope that I make sure I get it finished. **

* * *

Abby and Tim had spent many hours discussing their sons' education. It started years before when Lucas was ready to enter kindergarten and continued through Sam's kindergarten year. It was likely something that would be a topic of conversation for years to come.

Through Sam's first year of school they had been called in on a regular basis. Concerns ranging from behavior to social conformity and even academic performance were the topics of parent teacher conferences. Both Tim and Abby felt that although Sam's school was geared to the gifted child it wasn't lining up as a good "fit" for their family or Sam. Which left them with the question "what was a good school for Sam?"

In the end it was decided that although they had had concerns in the past with St. John's Catholic Elementary school, Lucas' school, it was likely to be the best choice. Not only was it in the neighborhood but Lucas would be there for another year so he could walk Sam to and from school. Abby was also very happy because Sam would be able to participate in the sacraments with his class. Tim was happy because they were able to have Sam enrolled in Miss Carmichael's grade 1, 2 split, just as Luc had been.

XXX

On the first day of school the whole family walked to St. John's. The family Scuito-McGee was quite the site coming down the road. Abby was dressed in such a manner she may have been mistaken for someone attending a funeral dressed from head to toe in black including her elbow length gloves and black parasol to keep off the late August sun. Tim in his crime scene 'uniform' ready to head to a new scene as soon as drop off occurred. Luc ahead of the family unit as much as Abby would allow before calling ahead for him to wait, as he had no interest in being seen with his parents on the first day of 8th grade. And last but not least was Sam dragging behind hoping that if he took long enough he wouldn't have to go to school again this year. As far as he was concerned there was very few positives about attending school; he had very little hope that this new location would provide him with anything that he would appreciate.

When they finally reached the gate into the school yard Lucas said a speedy goodbye to both his parents, acknowledging them only enough to not have to hear a lecture that night on being rude. He did however take a few seconds and whisper something in Sam's ear only taking off to find Sean after he got a nod from his younger sibling.

Abby looked to Tim to see if he understood the brotherly exchange. The shrug of his shoulders and questioning look meant he was in the dark as well. Abby and Tim escorted Sam to the gym and with a kiss to the top of his head they sent him in alone with many encouragements to buoy his spirits.

Neither parent spoke as they made their way back home to their cars. Both were apprehensive about Sam's first day. He had not enjoyed his school or learning experience the previous year and was not swayed that this year would be different. Sam had proven time and time again that when he wasn't happy about something he would make it well known and take as many people as possible into his misery.

Sam sat in the gym playing with the lace on his shoe paying little attention to the principal's welcome speech. He was miserable. He hated school. He hated the classroom, the teachers, the schedule well everything really. You had to put up with the rules, the noise and for what. Nothing, that's what! He had tried to explain this to his parents, they just didn't get it. He didn't bother listening to the list of students each teacher called to the front and only glanced at the door when he heard Luc's name. He had been told whose class he was going to be in so he waited for Miss Carmichael to approach the microphone and without waiting for his name to be read aloud. Due to the busyness of the gym no one paid attention to the large 6 year old standing by the door waiting to be lead to what he thought was a sanctioned torture chamber.

The class assembled behind Sam and they were all led by Miss Carmichael to the class and asked to sit in a desk labeled with the appropriate grade. Sam stood at the back of the class frozen. This was not at all what Luc had said. Sam stood going through Luc's instructions one by one in his mind. He had said Miss Carmichael would assign seating and when he was placed in grade 1 he was to tell her there had been an error and he was to be with the grade 2's instead. He had told him how things would go, just like when he was in grade 1. But this was different and that meant Sam was unsure of how to proceed. By the time he decided to simply sit in a grade 2 labeled desk there were none left and he stood in the middle of the desks looking just like a lost puppy.

Sam, could get into trouble easily, it was almost second nature. However he had learned very early on in his young life that lying was just not acceptable and that it always got him into more trouble. So he had become the most honest trouble maker anyone had met. So when Luc had instructed him to tell Miss Carmichael is was in grade 2 he had a hard time agreeing to do it. His big brother rarely steered him wrong and in the end he had promised Luc he would do it. Sam's inner turmoil had been building over the past week as this day approached and now that he was standing in the classroom with the situation different than Luc's explanation he was worried that his ruse wouldn't get him what he had gotten his elder sibling. His lack of movement towards a desk, his lack of a decision meant he was still standing in the middle of the desks when Miss Carmichael was finished refereeing a disagreement. As she took her place at the front of the room, she looked out to begin her well-rehearsed welcome and noticed Sam staring at the floor tapping the toe of shoe against the closest desk leg for the first time. "Please take your seat" she instructed kindly. Sam looked around, swallowed hard gathering a little more courage he would need to say what Luc had told him to say. Closing his eyes tightly, swallowing the lump that had lodge itself in his throat he blurted out "There isn't a spot for me".

Surprised at the forcefulness that the little boy's statement was made Miss Carmichael hesitated before saying "I believe there is an open desk directly behind you" gesturing for the boy to turn around. Sam turned to look at the desk but made no motion to head in that direction, instead he turned back to the teacher and whispered "But it has a number 1 on it".

Miss Carmichael realized that she was not going to be able to solve this quickly and approached the boy in hopes of leading him along. "Pardon me" she asks when she is closer. "It has a number 1 on it" Sam repeats slightly louder this time.

"And that is a problem?" she asked respectfully.

"Yes. I need a desk with a 2." Sam answered feeling good that he wasn't lying but simply making a statement about his needs.

Confused the teacher returned to her desk and retrieved her attendance while asking "What is your name?"

"Sam."

Scanning her list she finds the only Sam and sees a familiar surname "Scuito-McGee" and a smile immediately crosses her face as she recalls an August 6 years prior where a boy much smaller yet more confidently suggested the same thing. Having been through this once before she quickly moved the empty desk into a grade 2 grouping, took the grade 1 label from the table top and instructed Sam to take his seat.

Sam sat, taking a deep breath of relief. So far. So good.


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell rang Sam rushed to pack up his workbook and stash it in his desk. He had easily been able to complete all work with the second graders and by the end of the day had enough confidence to answer questions out loud. Miss Carmichael stood at the door calling each child as a parent arrived to retrieve them. Sam's heart began pounding faster as each child left and he was more and more alone.

Miss Carmichael had been thinking all day about Sam's actions that morning. He had been bold and extremely shy at the same time; suggesting to her that his stand had not been his idea, not to mention it was basically what his brother had done. What she wondered was who had put him up to it. At first she actually considered it may have been his parents as they had had many issues getting Lucas in a class that challenged him. But the more she thought about it she pushed that idea aside as the new principal, Mr. Harper, was actually very accommodating and all they would have had to do is ask. Which left Lucas, she had rare dealings with her previous student but when she did it was always very positive. He had become a leader amongst his peers and in general kept his nose clean. So she thought it was a stretch for him to set his brother up in such a situation.

The teacher was then very happy to see Lucas standing with the parents for pick up. It meant she could have a conversation with the boy before administration, parents and the principal were pulled into this discussion.

Lucas stood patiently with all the adults that were outside the classroom to collect their children. He had no need to rush to get Sam. Luc had been worried about his younger brother all morning so he had snuck into the young kids' playground at lunch to ask Sam if everything had gone well. Sam's only response was "It worked" before he went back to playing with another boy Lucas didn't recognize. Happy his plan had succeeded he returned to Sean without another thought to any consequences. Therefore when his former second grade teacher asked him to join her in the class for a moment he was taken back. But he quickly answered as innocently as he could "Of course Miss".

Seeing his brother escorted into the class, Sam's heart went from jogging to out and out running. Sam watched Lucas follow Miss Carmichael further into the classroom. She held out her hand suggesting Lucas take a seat at the lesson table. Lucas sat in the smaller student chairs and the woman sitting across from him smiled for the second time that day recollecting this young man as a small child in her class. 6 years ago Lucas' feet didn't touch the floor when he sat in these chairs. Today, however, his knees were up around his ears as he shifted to gain both physical and psychological comfort.

Lucas took a quick look at his brother and flashed him a smile hopefully conveying all was well to the younger boy. His confidence was simply a façade as he was panicking under the surface.

Miss Carmichael was choosing her words carefully as she didn't want to come across as accusatory and have Lucas clam up. She didn't have administrative need for knowing exactly how this scene had replayed itself however she did have great personal interest. "Lucas, I had a question I was wondering if you could help me with". When there was no answer she continued gently "Sam told me he was in second grade but all my paperwork and his birthdate suggest he is only in first grade. You wouldn't know how he came to believe he should be a year ahead do you?" Lucas had been staring straight ahead in hopes of fooling the teacher that he was looking at her even though he wasn't. Once the question had been voiced he dropped his head staring at his knees. His fingers picking at the dangling thread on the strap of his backpack mindlessly.

He didn't know how to answer the question. He knew it was impolite to remain silent but to answer was to admit he had convinced his brother to lie or lie himself possibly getting Sam in further trouble. There were days he had no trouble throwing his annoying sibling under the proverbial bus but as he looked sideways at Sam he couldn't blame it on the little guy. The younger of the two was turning a deeper shade of green with each passing moment, listening to the teacher interrogate his coconspirator. Luc finally spoke up "I… you see…. I… well… I was trying… I thought… I… do you understand?" he finally finished.

Having worked with children for years Miss Carmichael had become very adept at interpreting all sorts of humming and uh'ing. And in this case she had a very good idea before she even asked the question what the answer was going to be. Now it was confirmed that Sam had been convinced to take the 'stand' he had that morning. Years from now he was likely thank his brother getting him the mild spot of trouble he currently found himself because of the long term outcome.

"Lucas I think I do understand. And I am very pleased that you care so much for your brother that you want to help him out. Why did you think repeating your grandstanding was the right thing to do?"

"Sam needs to be in grade 2 … all the grown-ups seem to not seen the trees for the forest … it was how I got it done last time… if it worked once… maybe it could work again…" Luc looked at his old teacher for the first time since he started talking and gave her and impish grin.

"Lucas will you listen to a thread of advice?" she waited for a small nod before continuing. "Luc lying really isn't the solution and teaching your brother that it does may not be a good idea". Luc sputtered but interjected "I know lying is wrong… I thought maybe this could be considered one of those little white lies that helps to keep someone from getting hurt."

Miss Carmichael opened her mouth to answer but it was Sam's voice that was heard first. "I never lied." Lucas swung around about to hush Sam but before he could Sam continued "I said that the desk had a number 1 on it I said I needed a 2… not that I was in grade 2… but that I needed it… " Sam shrugged his shoulders when he was finished his explanation in hopes of moving the conversation along.

"Sam your intention was to deceive. Boys…" she paused momentarily to collect her thoughts. "Boys, I understand what you were trying to do. I understand you were trying to solve a problem that a group of adults that are responsible for those decisions didn't seem to be able to accomplish. And even though I understand all that I think you could have made better choices as well."

"I will be contacting your parents and the principal to see if can get things sorted out for Sam. It is my hope we can come to the same solution that we did for you" she said gesturing to Luc. Both boys smiled widely for a few seconds until she continued. "What that means is that everyone will know what happened this morning." She had meant it as a warning of what to expect rather than a threat but when you're 12 and 6 the reporting of wrong doing by a teacher to one's parents can only be a threat.

Luc shrunk in the chair and quietly answered "yes Miss". He had known it might come to this. This was the second time he'd been part of such a charade. He was ever hopeful that the reprimand would be as gentle as it had been 6 years previous. Sam on the other hand spoke over Luc in a garbled speed "Can't you just tell them you figured out where I should be?" Luc dropped his face into his hands embarrassed on his brother's behalf. They'd just got through the whole "don't lie" lecture for Sam to turn around and suggest the teacher lie, what was that kid thinking?

"Sam, I am not going to lie" Miss Carmichael answered sternly her tone startling the boy into silence. "I will explain my findings from today, however everyone will understand how we came to have this information." Luc nodded again and then with his most authoritative nod and expression he asked his brother to answer in the affirmative as well. Sam watched as full sentences flashed in his brother's eyes and dejectedly answered "yes Miss".

"Now that we have that all cleared, have a great night boys and I will see you both tomorrow".

Miss Carmichael didn't comment when she heard Sam's whispered "great night…not likely now" to his brother but smiled at the sibling relationship that showed no jealousy or envy.


	3. The walk home

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who is reading. I try to write back to all reviewers but I may have missed a few of you. **

* * *

Miss Carmichael stood at the window watching the two boys. The eldest was crouched down so that he looked up into the younger ones face his hand on Sam's shoulder. He spoke at a quick pace by the looks of it but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He stayed there until he got a tiny nod from his brother. She then saw the older one rub his palm across the little one's face, presumably wiping away tears, before he took him by the hand led him out of the school yard through the gate. She smiled before returning to her desk to send off a quick email to the principal to set up a meeting. Using her files she got Sam's contact information and started dialing on her cell phone in hopes of getting a hold of one of the parents.

XXXX

Lucas took Sam's hand and together they walked out of the school yard and up the side walk towards home. The walk was silent until they passed the park and Sam asked "Can we play for a couple of minutes?"

"No" Lucas snapped but immediately regretted it as tears spilled once again from Sam. Taking an exasperated breath he rephrased "No Sam we can't go to the park today".

Through tears Sam asked "Why not, Abby said you could take me to the park after school?"

"Sam…Mom said I could take you to the park on days that you were good at school…kind of like a reward… I don't think today is a good day." Luc tried to explain.

"I was good" Sam shouted. "I only did what you told me to do!"

Lucas was only 12 and he was on the verge of tears of frustration himself. He was a jumbled mess of emotions. He was angry that a group of grown-ups had been unable to sort this out and that they had to take it into their own hands. He was worried that he'd gotten his brother in trouble at school and home. And then last but not least he was on edge knowing he was definitely in trouble once he walked through his front door. So he was finding it hard to stay calm and jovial with his brother.

"Com' ere" Luc said pulling his brother to the bench in the park. He lifted the smaller boy onto the bench so that they were eye to eye. "Sam…Do you remember what I told you when we made this plan?" Luc waited for some sort of response and when he didn't get one he asked again "Do you remember?"

"Yea" Sam answered screwing up his lips and face in a visage of anger and frustration.

"I said that it wasn't 'good' but that it was something you 'had' to do if you wanted to get what you want. I told you that you were likely to get into trouble and that I was likely to as well because I gave you the idea."

"Yea" Sam said again with more understanding.

"I explained all this before…before when we could have changed something… but now we can't go back… Sam…I'm sorry you're in trouble… I am but I did warn you… and remember what I said…" he waited for the nod and then continued "I told you it was well worth it in the end… and I said that a long time ago I did exactly what you did… and I was right…RIGHT?... you heard Miss Carmichael… she remembered me doing it… so see it is going to work out ok… just remember the other thing I said … do you remember that?" Lucas' words were fast and light hoping to stop the quiet flow of tears that still persisted.

"I said that even though mom and dad were really upset that I had lied and done what I'd done… the consequences weren't bad at all… ok… it was easy… and they will probably be even easier on you because it wasn't your idea… it was mine… you can throw me under the bus… just like I told you before." Luc reminded his brother of the agreement they had had that Sam could say he was told to do it all by Luc, that Luc had made him promise.

"I can't throw you under a bus … you'll get hurt!" Sam exclaimed. "Is that so Abby and Tim will forget about what we did?"

Lucas was always surprised when his otherwise brilliant brother couldn't understand idioms. You would think he was born in another country like Aunt Ziva.

"I don't mean literally throw me under the bus. It's an idiom, a sentence that means something different than the actual words say. I mean you can blame this whole mess on me." Lucas explained impatiently.

"Oh. Then why didn't you just say I could blame it on you instead of bringing buses into it" the younger boy yelled. Luc preferred the angry Sam; it was more 'normal' than the upset and crying Sam. Lifting the boy down Lucas took his hand again and headed for home.


	4. Late

Abby had arranged that most afternoons Kayla would still be at the house when the boys got home from school. Lucas was old enough to look after Sam however she and Tim felt that in 8th grade he may join teams, clubs or have other activities. And there would be nights when they wouldn't get home before bedtime and that was a long time for brothers to have to keep themselves busy and not in an argument. Abby used her antics growing up with Luca to help convince Lucas that Kayla's presences wasn't because she didn't trust him but it was an offering of help.

However the first day of school was time when both Abby and Tim wanted to make sure they were home at least for supper so that they could hear the boys' stories. It had been planned that Lucas would get snack ready for Sam and then they would hang out until supper when Tim and Abby would show up with some sort of take out.

Lucas was thankful for the empty and quiet house. He didn't want to have to evade Kayla's questions as well as everything else. Lucas cut up an apple for Sam and got out a granola bar from the snack cupboard setting it all up for the little guy at the table. "Sam when you're done put your plate in the sink and then you can watch tv…ok?" Lucas instructed.

"Where you goin'?" Sam asked through a mouthful of apple.

"Just to my room for a couple of minutes… ok Monkeyshine?" Lucas really wanted a few minutes alone.

Sam turned back to his plate so Lucas took that as a sign he wasn't immediately needed. Since the discussion at the park Sam seemed to have come to grips with their situation and was ready to move on. Not so much for Lucas. He closed his door snatched his ipod from the night stand and threw himself backwards on to his bed. Typing quickly he contacted Sean and gave him an update on the situation.

Sean was the youngest of 3 boys and had never experienced an older brother like Lucas, his used him for boxing practice, teased him and generally caused him no end of grief. Not in an abusive manner but in the typical brotherly manner with little respect between them. Sean always questioned why Lucas would walk into trouble for his younger sibling. Sam could be so annoying at times, he wouldn't be helping him. So he found it hard to be an understanding ear when Lucas needed someone to listen to the messes he would end up in. When Lucas had returned at lunch for the junior school's playground Sean laughed out loud at Lucas' predicament. Sean had been there in the class when Lucas had announced that he was in fact in second grade and couldn't believe history was repeating itself. It was this mirroring of 6 years ago that allowed Sean to have some understanding and ability to be the supporting friend Luc needed.

The pre-teens IM'd for quite some time as Lucas listened to music and contacted several other friends with conversations of classes, teachers and assignments. It made Luc jump then when Sam snuck into his room and jumped on him from behind. Luc's first response was to be angry but looking around realized that there was a bit of a duskiness to sky outside his window. It was much later than he had imagined or expected. Saying goodbye to his friends he turned to focus his attention on Sam.

"What time is it Sam?" Lucas asked confused knowing his parents were to be home for supper.

"All the cartoons are over… the news came on" Sam answered. Sitting up Lucas looked around it was almost 7. His heart jumped into his throat his parents were generally never late, well no that wasn't the truth, they were never late without telling someone. Lucas was always a bit of a worrier and so when he realized that his family was not home he began to go through different scenarios. His first thought was always that some horrid gruesome end had come to his parents, later as an adult, he would blame their jobs for his wild imagination and anxieties. "Com' on Sam let's get another snack while we wait and I'll see if there is a message anywhere".

Luc multitasked searching for something in the fridge for Sam while he scanned the emails on his ipod, checked the IM's that he hadn't answered and then once Sam was eating again he went looking for the phone. No messages anywhere. Dad had been on his way to a crime scene when he dropped them off, which meant that mom would be busy as well, but why hadn't they contacted him.

Before he spun into oblivion of panic it dawned on him that he should just call them. As the phone rang a realization hit him like a bucket of cold water, they may already know about today, they might be meeting with Miss Carmichael. Sam noticed the change in Luc's demeanor and swallowing his milk in a big gulp asks "What's wrong Luc?" But Luc couldn't answer because Abby came on the other end. "Hello" she answered.

Swallowing the thick accumulation of saliva in a gulp Luc responded "Hey mom… uh… are you coming home soon? Sam was getting hungry so I gave him another snack… I uh.. was just trying to figure out …you're really late.. I …"

"We'll be there soon. Just waiting on the take out now" Abby answered briskly. "Ok mom. Bye." Luc quickly spewed in hopes of getting off the phone as soon as possible. "Goodbye Lucas and we're late because we had to go to the school for a meeting" she finished. Turning off the phone without another goodbye Lucas looked at Sam sitting happily with his food wishing he could be that confident in someone looking after the mess he was in.

"You gonna have a snack Luc?" Sam asked shoving more fruit into his mouth.

"Nah. Mom and Dad are on their way home now so I want to leave room for take out." Luc smiled not wanting to let Sam know that not only had they been caught by Miss Carmichael but she had followed through on her promise to tell everyone, and she had done it rather speedily as far as he was concerned.

The boys sat at the kitchen table quietly watching each other waiting; Sam continuing to eat, Luc back to IM'ing with Sean giving his friend the most recent update. Sean for all his friendly wisdom started poking fun at Luc, who in most circumstances would take it well. Tonight he did not and simply began ignoring the IM flashing icon.

The boys heard the key in the lock and the shuffle of feet on the mat before they saw anyone. As Abby turned the corner into the kitchen Sam jumped up from his chair and ran into her arms "Abby..Abby… I had a good day at school…" hugging her tightly he snuggled into her neck as she picked him up.

Abby looked over her shoulder at her lifelong partner with a questioning look. They had spent the past 2 years listening to stories of how horrible preschool and kindergarten were and now on the day they spent over an hour in the principal's office discussing this kid's behavior, suitability for the school and what they should be doing with him he says he had a good day at school.

As his mother hugged his brother Luc chanced to glance at his father's face in hopes of getting some inkling as to where they were landing on the situation at hand. Tim looked to his son as if he was disappointed however Luc thought he might have seen a smiggen of understanding. That was all Luc needed, a spark of hope to grasp that he hasn't permanently put himself in the dog house.

Placing Sam back on his feet Abby said "Let's eat supper and you can tell us all about it" she finished by pointedly looking at Luc.

Tim pulled the food out of the bags and handed it out to each person as Sam rifled through the bags to get chop sticks, sauce and fortune cookies. Luc sat demurely in his seat not wanting to draw any attention to himself. However he was starving and quickly began to consume his box of noodles and chicken.

When everyone was finally seated Abby asked Sam "So what was so good about today?"

Sam perked up in his chair moving to sitting on his knees so he was taller as if he was about to give a speech. "I'm in Miss Carmichael's class and I sit with Noah and we played at recess together" he started taking a mouthful of food and chewing before continuing. "And the work wasn't too easy. It wasn't hard either but man it was finally something worth doing." Sam was not clueing it at all that the temperature in the room was rising a degree with every word he spoke. "Really?" Abby asked trying to hide her annoyance.

"Yep. Thank goodness Miss Carmichael put me with the grade 2's" Sam said without realizing what he'd just said. "Really? Why do you think she did that?" Abby asked sarcastically not responding perfectly as a parent. Tim gently kicked her under the table. They had agreed that they would enjoy supper together before addressing the issues raised today at school. Abby grunted and tilted her head with pursed lips towards his husband. While his parents were having their silent argument Luc kicked Sam to get his attention. "OW… what'd you do that for?" Sam yelled.

Luc tried to convey as much as he could nonverbally, things like SHUT UP YOU IDIOT and STOP DIGGING. But Sam's cries had drawn Tim's attention back to the table and realizing what had happened scolded Luc "That was uncalled for you don't kick your brother to get his attention".

And in a moment of lapsed sensibility Luc replied "You kicked mom to get her attention"! his tone dripping with attitude.

Without thinking Tim smacked Luc on the back of the head in true Gibbs fashion being careful to change his force to not actually hurt Luc, just get him to see a bit of sense. The tension that had been building evaporated instantly as Luc huffed indignantly and Abby along with Sam laughed.


	5. Discussion

**WARNING - This chapter contains mild physical discipline of a child by a parent (ie spanking) IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 6... IF YOU CHOSE TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT"S CONTENT I DON"T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

When the laughing subsided the Scuito-McGee family went back to eating. This time though there was a ease that had been missing previously. No one spoke, each understanding that any words may break this moment. As each finished their meals Sam handed out fortune cookies. The boys opened theirs and quickly consumed the treat paying little attention to the words written on the tiny slip of paper. Abby however chuckled inwardly as she read the words 'may you live in interesting times'. Tim sighed has he read the words 'patience and understanding are virtues of a great man'. For all the fun he would make fun of such things with Tony it seemed rather pointed, words maybe he needed to hear, or more correctly see.

XXXXXX

Abby had been the one to get the phone call from Miss Carmichael. It wasn't that either of them would be surprised to get a phone call about Sam or something he had done or said that was not appropriate, it was what he had done that was so astonishing. Years ago when the same call had been made Abby had flipped out, furious at Luc's actions, deceit and lying. This time, maybe because it was the second time around, she wasn't so enraged. She was incredibly disappointed in Sam for him turning to lying to get his way, but again this time most of her anger was directed at Lucas. He knew darn well it was wrong they had covered this 6 years ago, exactly, so there was no need to even extrapolate a similar occurrence.

Abby arranged to meet the principal and Miss Carmichael at 530 that evening. Tim had already organized his team to continue without him for a couple of hours while he went home for supper; he only needed to tell them he may be a bit longer than originally planned. Tim's reaction was very similar to Abby's, much calmer than last time, maybe dealing with all of Sam's confrontations was starting to numb them to these school catastrophes. Like Abby he was disappointed with Sam, he definitely knows better than to lie, however Tim highly doubted that Sam would have even have tried such a thing without the urging of his older brother. And what could you expect of a 6 year old who idolized his 12 year old sibling, certainly you couldn't expect him to say no, even if it was the right thing to do.

The school meeting took quite a bit of time as they had paperwork to deal with and sign. Mr. Harper was more than happy to adjust where any student was when it was processed through the correct channels. He needed academic proof Sam would be able to cope with the year 2 curriculum and so Abby and Tim signed off on standardized testing and evaluation as well as the other forms to change his enrollment. Mr. Harper was not at all worried about the boys' behavior specifically as he was sure that Lucas' actions were all seeded in looking out for his brother. That being said he wanted to make sure that Abby and Tim understood that at St. John's they didn't condone such actions and if he heard of either boy deliberately trying to circumvent the rules he would be having a meeting with them again and the boys would be punished through school channels.

Happy with the outcome, but not the method, they headed to the restaurant. Abby and Tim discussed their feelings about the situation, how they were going to deal with everything and who was going to talk to whom. They also decided that they would try and enjoy dinner as previously planned before addressing the issues. It was late and when they were done eating Sam would need to go to bed as it was getting rather late.

XXXXXX

Tim stood and began clearing all the rubbish from the table and pointedly looked to Luc, who quickly followed his father's lead. Abby stood and took Sam's hand saying "Com' on Monkeyshine it's time we get you ready for bed" and the two walked up the stairs heading to the bathroom to draw Sam a bath.

Lucas shoved things into the paper bags from which it had all come out of but somehow never fit back it. He made several trips to the garbage pail while Tim got a dish cloth and wiped up the table. Having finished all the tidy up that was necessary Tim took a breath and quietly stated "Follow me" and headed down the hall not waiting to see if Lucas obeyed. Tim arrived in his shared office and leaned against the desk crossing his ankles and his arms waiting. He didn't expect Lucas to run excited however he did expect that his son would be close behind. Tim waited a few moments, thoughts of his own father popping through his head. Tim questioned why it was times of discipline the admiral came to mind. He himself was in less trouble than either of his own sons. And his interactions with his father encompassed many things and experiences. The admiral was not at all lovey how he was part of his son's life as much as he could when home. Tim had told his father everything probably out of the need for acceptance rather than out of a want to share.

A tiny noise brought Tim out of his reveries, Luc looking smaller than he really was, was leaning against the edge of the doorway watching his father. When Luc had arrived at the office his father was staring off into space and he was fascinated by the trance the older man seemed to be in. When he finally returned to the here and now Tim startled slightly.

Tim unfolded his arm and with his pointer finger gestured for his son to join him in the room. Luc grudgingly entered dragging his feet literally as he approached the cushioned chairs in front of the desk. "Sit down Luc, I want to talk for a minute" Tim once again gestured to indicate what he wanted Luc to do. As soon as Luc was sitting his legs curled up under his bottom and his head leaning on his hand his elbow supported by the arm rest, Tim finally sat in the opposite chair. Tim turned towards Luc but remained sitting properly in the chair. He took a few moments before beginning, in those few seconds two little tears trickled down Lucas cheek. Tim's heart was hurting for his son and quickly began to let Luc know where he stood.

"Lucas, today, well maybe before today, you convinced your younger brother to do something you knew to be wrong. What I want to know is why?" His voice had been even, firm but not at all angry.

More tears escaped before Luc took his free hand and wiped them away. "Because he needed it dad, he needed to be in grade 2, so he could be happy and stop getting into trouble and…" Lucas words came measured and determined at first and then spilled out as he continued to explain. Tim sat quietly listening intently letting his son cleanse his conscious. "..and I knew how to fix it… I fixed it last time.. I knew it worked.. I wanted Sam to get to do what I got to do… it has made my life so much better doing that… it was worth being in trouble … " Luc finished and then whispered "at least last time it was." Tim had to hide the smirk that erupted with his hand.

"Luc I am very proud of you" Tim began and stopped when the shocked look stared back at him. "I am, I'm so happy that you care so deeply for brother's wellbeing that you are willing to get yourself into some pretty serious trouble." Once again the shocked look glared in his direction, this time he just continued. "But"…

Yep, thought Luc, there is always a but.

"But when you have such a concern or worry you need to come to me… or your mother" Tim explained.

"If I did that you'd tell me not to do what we did, and then Sam wouldn't be in grade 2" Luc whined.

"If you'd come to either of us we would have been able to tell you we had it all worked out and things were going to be ok" Tim said looking through the top of his eyes making sure his son understood what was supposed to happen.

"How was it going to be ok?" Luc asked angrily "Sam would have gotten bored again and gotten into trouble AGAIN and AGAIN… just like usual".

The heated glare told Luc to watch his tone as Tim continued. "Luc if you'd come to us we could have told you that we were waiting for Miss Carmichael's assessment of Sam and we were going to use that to go to the administration to have Sam moved forward into second grade. The new principal is much more open to these things however Miss Carmichael, your mother and I decided that it would be best to have the recommendation come from her as Sam's only report card doesn't convey his actual abilities due to the other difficulties he had at the other school."

"Oh" Luc gasped eyes downward cast as he took in all the information. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Luc asked affronted. If he'd known that he wouldn't have given Sam any ideas or coached him how to do it.

"Pardon me?" Tim's ire building quickly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Luc rephrased with a calmer tone.

"Pardon me?" Tim answered again. Luc's confused look had Tim continuing. "Luc, your mother and I have no responsibility to tell you or your brother about any arrangements we may have. These things are not for you to worry about or need to deal with. It is our job to raise your brother and look out for the pair of you. If you had voiced your worry I would have explained to assuage your anxieties but there was no delinquency on either of our parts in sharing this information with you."

"Oh" Luc's guilt building, something he didn't think was possible.

"Luc, encouraging your brother to lie, deceive or misbehave is wrong for any reason. If you boys have a problem to solve your mother and I are here to help. There is never a reason for you to take things into your own hands. Do you understand that?" Tim asked and then reiterated "Do you understand?" more firmly.

"Yes, I get it. I didn't do it to get him trouble dad, really I didn't." Luc wanted to explain more, he felt that he wanted that foremost in his dad's mind.

"I get that Luc, I really do, I understand your intentions were very altruistic. That does not however change the fact that it was wrong. " Tim leaned forward gently taking Luc's hand in his gently tugging the boy up out of his chair.

Luc reluctantly unfolded his legs shaking them to get the feeling back into them before standing. He allowed his dad to guide him closer. "Luc I really am happy you wanted to help your brother. Your actions speak volumes about how much you care for him and want the best. Just remember your mother and I do as well."

"Ok Dad" Luc whispered. Tim leaned forward further and tugged on both of Lucas' shoulders so that he could easily kiss the boy's forehead. As Luc straightened Tim took hold of his right arm in his own right hand. He quickly landed two sharp swats to his son's behind. Neither was hard enough to draw tears but Luc clenched his teeth and sucked in his breath as the second landed. Tim released his grip and Luc headed to the door without turning. Luc didn't expect anything different so hadn't been surprised by the physical reprimand but wanted to get out of reach before asking "Dad you won't be too hard on Sam, right? He did it because I told him he had to. I told him it was the only way…that it was what I did."

"Luc, don't worry about your brother, Abby is talking to him now…and we both knew who put him up to it. Go get ready for bed, I think and early night is in order."

"I…uh… I can't go to bed yet Dad" Luc exclaimed.

Tim was surprised that he would be questioned at this point "Pardon me?"

"I have homework and I didn't get it finished before" Luc explained quickly. "I couldn't really concentrate."

Understanding, Tim just nodded while he said "Fine finish what needs to be done for tomorrow and then go to bed." With that said Luc ran from the room heading to his own to write out the ridiculously repetitive essay of "What I did over the summer?" that seemed like the most unimaginative assignment possible yet it was given year after year.

XXXX

Abby had taken her youngest up to the bathroom and run the water so Sam could sit in the tub and play for a short time. After cleaning him up she sat up on the counter her legs crossed at the ankles her hands supporting her on either side of her hips. Abby watched as Sam played seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had upset those around him. He floated the little toy boats around making crashing noises as they sunk to the bottom of the tub. In a quieter moment Abby began "Sam, today at school, you got yourself in a spot of trouble."

Sam stopped playing and looked up at her innocently. "I didn't really get into trouble Luc did" Sam said matter of factly. "Luc got in trouble?" Abby asked for clarification.

"Yep, Miss Carmichael talked to him about convincing me to get put with the grade 2's" Sam explained.

"I believe Miss Carmichael spoke to you to" Abby continued "about your role in the con."

"Kinda, but really she said that Luc shouldn'ta told me to do it" Sam finished.

"Sam, look at me" Abby waited until his dark chocolate brown eyes were looking back at her. "Sam you played just as much of a role in the on as Luc did. You could have chosen not to lie and be deceitful."

"Not really Abby, Luc told me that it was the only way to get work that was worth doing" his statement said so full of pure honesty that it took Abby a minute to respond.

"Actually Sam, Luc was wrong, Dad and I were working on getting you in the grade 2 group. But we were doing in through the proper channels. If you need something you are supposed to come to myself or your dad and we can help you" she explained.

"Not really, you couldn't fix it last year, why would I think you could fix it this year?" his question cutting deep into Abby's chest. He did not mean to be hurtful she knew but the realization that he was looking to his brother for guidance as he felt they, his parents, couldn't accomplish something he needed. Abby had to fight back tears. Being a mother was so important to her and she tried so hard to do the right thing and yet she had failed; failed so miserably her baby had looked for someone else to save him.

Once she was composed once again she asked for Sam to look at her once again then explained "Sam you are correct in the assessment that we could not get things solved for you last year. And that is why we chose to move you to Luc's school, we knew that here we would be able to get you put in a group of children that you would be able to work with. We had had a meeting with Miss Carmichael before school started about getting things set up." Sam stared confused into Abby's eyes "oh. I didn't know that" he answered non-committedly.

"You and your brother have to understand that if you need something it is never right to lie and cheat to get it… that is wrong… and in 99% of cases won't get what you want." She watched as she saw understanding ripple through her son's expression. There seemed little point in repeating herself much more. Sam wasn't one to normally lie and she doubted that more conversation would get Sam to come to rat on Luc if something like this happened again. They would have to ensure Luc only encouraged Sam in a positive way.

Pulling the plug the water began to drain. Sam and Abby cleared up the boats and tucked them into the mesh bag they lived in when not in use. Abby wrapped Sam in a fluffy towel and carried him to his room. Standing him on his bed she dried him off and helped him into his pj's. "Luc said if I asked to sit with the grade 2's I would get to do better work… he said you would be mad at me a little bit but that I could tell on him to make him in trouble instead but I don't want him to be in trouble ok?"

Abby smiled as she tucked the now laying little boy. "I'm glad you don't want to tell on him, but he is already in trouble because we already knew what he'd done". Sam sat bolt upright. Surprised by Sam's reaction Abby asked "What's up?"

"If Luc got in trouble are you gonna give him a smack?" Sam asked flustered.

"What happens between your brother and us is not really your concern" Abby tried to explain.

"Yes it is… Luc said that when he told Miss Carmichael he was in grade 2 and he wasn't he got a smack for lying… he told me that if we did this again today that someone was going to get a smack again…and I don't want him to … 'cause he got it fixed… and you didn't give me a smack so that means you gonna give it to Luc instead…" Sam was getting very worked up and was now bouncing with every syllable.

"Sam" Abby snapped, bringing the little boy back under control. Sam had so many Abby qualities. "Sam your brother is fine. Are you going to lie and cheat ever again?"

"No" Sam barked.

"Then I think we're through here. Now go to sleep my little Monkeyshine." Abby leaned down, pulling the blankets over the boy as she kissed his flushed cheek. "Have a good sleep. You have a busy day at school tomorrow."

For the first time ever Sam didn't argue that there would be something to do at school the next day. The lack of a fight lifted a weight that had been sitting on Abby's shoulders she didn't even know was there. For the first time in 2 years she wasn't apprehensive about how tomorrow might go for Sam at school.


	6. Bedtime

Sam waited until he heard his mother leave the house and his father settle back into his office. He could hear Tim's voice on the phone as he tip toed across the hall to Luc's room. Luc was sitting with his back against the wall his laptop balanced on his knees. Luc didn't have to look to know that the creeping noises were made by the little monkey. "What do you want Sam?" Luc asked without stopping his typing.

"I just thought I'd come to make sure you were ok and that the bus didn't get you even though I didn't throw you under it."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes he made a mental note of never using another idiom with his brother again. "Sam I am not under and bus and I'm fine. I have to finish this homework assignment for tomorrow or I might not be as fine."

"I knowed we got in trouble but you were right. It wasn't bad trouble just like you said. And I get to be a grade 2 now. I only did 1 day of grade 1 just like you Luc!" Sam was so happy Luc smiled as well. He could tell Sam was exhausted it was the only time he didn't speak properly. It was as if his brain ceased to function.

"Sam you have to go to bed now. Dad will be angry if he sees you in here when I'm supposed to be going to bed early as well and I can't until this is finished." Luc hoped that his younger brother would soon get the idea and go back to his own room. Instead Sam climbed up beside Luc and curled into his side and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to stay here and protect you from Tim in case he changes his mind and decides you need to be under the bus" Sam yawned.

Luc didn't have the heart to tell the little chap that the bus had come and gone, he wasn't at all feeling its effects so there was no need to get Sam all worked up about it.

Hours later when Tim came to check on the boys before he turned in for the night, he found them both asleep Sam still leaning against Luc. Luc had slid his computer onto the bed and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

Tim carefully extricated Sam and took him back to his own bed tucking him in with a kiss. Returning to Luc's room he gently maneuvered the older child into a more comfortable looking position, kissed his forehead again before pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

Tim made a quick calculation. There would be a few years where both boys were still living under this roof and old enough to really conspire to cause chaos!


End file.
